The Three
by Basic-bookworm
Summary: This follows Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Severus "Sev" Potter and Rebecca Schmitt through their first year at Hogwarts. Multichap. HPNG. Planning a seven story series.
1. Train Trip Blues

**-Chapter One-**

**-Train Trip Blues-**

"_In, say, the event of a full-scale alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planets defences would be? Tell me."_

"Albus! Have you yet?" Ginny Potter called out to her son, Albus Potter for maybe the fifth time that evening.

A small boy with messy black hair and emerald eyes was sitting in front of the television, cracking up at a rerun of _Invader Zim_ and unable to hear his mothers' call.

"ALBUS!" She yelled.

Startled the boy jumped, causing his older sibling, James who was sitting on the settee to laugh loudly. "Mum asked you a question Al!"

Ginny, stomped into the room with her hands on her hips. "Get up and pack. We cannot waste time packing tomorrow Albus."

"But mum! Invader Zim is on! And it's the first episode! Can't I do it after?"

"You said that when Avatar was on and before that when iMarly was on. You're going to do it _now_ young man."

"It's iCarly, Mum." James corrected. Ginny turned on her eldest son with a glare that did her mother proud.

"Don't you think that I've forgotten about you, James. Go pack! Both of you!" She snapped.

"But Invader Zi-"

"NOW!" The two boys scurried into their respective rooms, rightfully fearing their mother's wrath.

Ginny Potter shook her head. "Why did I let Harry talk me into getting one of these infernal contraptions?" She muttered.

**X0xOXX0X0oX**

_**What if I say I'm not like the others?**_

_**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**_

_**You're the pretender,**_

_**What if I—**_

_**Ha ha, Right, now,**_

_**I am an anti-Christ,**_

_**I am an anarch—**_

"SHUT IT OFF!"

_**Come, as you are—**_

_**When I'm a-walking,**_

_**I strut my stuff, man I'm so strung out,**_

_**I'm high as a kite, I just might,**_

_**Stop to check you out,**_

_**Let me go wiild,**_

_**Like a blister in the—**_

"EDWARD SCHMITT SHUT THAT HORRENDEOUS NOISE OFF OR SO HELP ME-!" The noise coming from her brother's room shut off in an instant, causing Rebecca Schmitt to sigh in relief, thank heaven for her dad's equal hate of his music.

Rebecca turned to the neatly piled items on her bed and resumed her checklist.

Five quills—Check.

Five Ink pots—Check.

There was a brief knocking on her door before her older brother Alexander burst in. "You finished packing yet, Bec?" he queried. Looking over her room.

"Just checking off my list." She responded, not looking up.

"God, Rebecca, you're like freakin' _Santa_." Xander laughed then sang, "She's making a list, she's checking it twice."

"Yes well I've learnt from experience now haven't I? You've _never _gone to Hogwarts without having to get mum and dad to send up the stuff you've forgotten."

Xander grinned. "Yeah but I always get it _eventually_, don't I? Jeez, little sis, you're so up-tight, you're gonna be in Ravenclaw for sure."

Rebecca looked up sharply. "And that's a bad thing?" Ticking off the last item on her list, she closed her trunk with a satisfying snap. She turned to see her blond brother staring at her intently.

"What?" She asked.

"It's not healthy to be so up-tight, Bec. I hope the friends you make at Hogwarts loosen you up."

Rebecca snorted. "Whatever."

**Lala lo lo li las IMMA PAGE BREAK THINGY!**

"Just remember son, chin up, back straight and face everyone with a smile." Draco Malfoy fixed his son's shirt collar as he gave advice. "Don't listen to the idiots, and don't be an idiot yourself, don't expect everyone to be nice to you but don't give them any reason to be cruel. Try to find a compartment with one or two other first years and if you manage to make any friends stick with them no matter what House you're sorted into."

Scorpius Malfoy smiled timidly at his father, he felt he might throw up from the nervousness. It was his first day at Hogwarts! He should be excited right? He'd been excited all summer! But now all he felt was nausea.

"Alright sweetie, we've got to go now." Astoria Malfoy said to her son.

Scorpius bit his lip as he dragged his trunk to the rented muggle car. Draco came up to him and took the trunk. "Go fetch Carina, Scorpius." He instructed. Draco ran up to his twin sister's room.

"It's time to go Carina."

She sat on her purple bed covers, sticking moving Holyhead Harpies stickers onto her trunk. Carina resembled her mother more than her father, her hair was a dark shade of brown and her warm brown eyes always made Scorpius happy that she was his sister.

"Bugger off slime breath. I _knew_ that." Okay, well almost always. Shrugging Scorpius headed down the stairs and jumped into the back seat of the hired car. A minute later followed by Carina.

"Off we go." Draco Malfoy said, starting the car.

The drive to the station was the far from quiet. Carina yakked the entire time, debating with their parents on which House they were going to be in.

"You'll be in Ravenclaw for sure, Scorpius. I mean you got you only got your _Potions 101_ textbook a few days ago and since you love potions so much you'd think you'd be reading that, but _no_, you have to go ahead and read stuff meant for third years."

Scorpius looked up from his book and over to his sister. "Then _you_'ll be in Gryffindor."

"I hope so, Gryffindor sounds great! Though I wouldn't mind the other Houses…"

Draco smiled to himself at his children's conversation, though not without a slight tinge of bitterness in the memory at his own first trip to Platform 9 ¾. It had been a silent affair with no guessing of Houses, it was Slytherin or you're out of the family.

Platform 9 ¾ was exactly a murky and crowded as Draco Malfoy had remembered it. Excited older students called out for their friends as usual and first years hung around their parents nervously and younger siblings that weren't yet ready to go whined to their parents.

Mr. Malfoy watched his wife as she turned to her children. "The train's due to leave in three minutes so we'd best be saying goodbye, promise to write to us about which Houses you've gotten into and any friends you make." She bent down to hug her daughter. "Carina, you go ahead I have something extra to say to your brother."

The brunette bobbed her head and dragged her trunk onto the train. Mrs. Malfoy turned to her son, "Now, Scorpius I know you often stick to your sister like glue but I think you should try to make some friends without her, okay?" Scorpius looked confused. Mrs Malfoy sighed and tried again. "What I mean is… that… you must start leading your own life, you and your sister have always stuck together, more like one person than two, but the thing is…" she searched for the words. "You've always aloud Carina to overshadow you, as a result she's always been the one making the friends and you're just part of the package of being friends with her. I just think it would be healthier for both of you if you had separate friends, separate lives, at school. Do you understand?"

Scorpius frowned. "So you… want me to… avoid Carina?"

"No! Not at all! Just don't always go out of your way to find her. Why don't you start with… sitting in a different compartment than her."

The idea was ludicrous to Scorpius, not always hang out with his twin sister? However before he could say anything else the train whistled and with a final rushed hug with his parents, Scorpius jumped onto the train seconds before it started moving.

Scorpius made his way down the train hallway looking for a compartment to sit in. When he looked into one compartment he saw that there was no option of sitting with his sister anyway, and moved on. There were a few Slytherin boys loitering in the hall and he pushed past them as well as another, smaller boy with freckles and black hair. It happened to fast then; the boy tripped and fell face first onto the floor. The Slytherin boys were all laughing and patting Scorpius on the back, as if he'd tripped the other first year on purpose.

The black haired boy looked up at Scorpius through watering eyed clutching at his now bloody nose and sent the blond the worst glare he could muster. Scorpius, who had been about to help the boy up, recoiled in and instinctively glared back.

And then the boy had scrambled up and was gone, slamming into the nearest compartment, and the Slytherin boys wandered off and all Scorpius could do was stand there in dismay at the realisation that he'd just made an enemy.

_**I. Ez. **__**PAGEBREAK!**_

Rebecca nearly jumped right out of her skin when her compartment door slammed open and shut in quick succession, revealing an extremely angry-looking boy with a nose bleed.

"Cahn eye sid 'ere?" He demanded. She wordlessly nodded, digging into book bag she handed him two tissues which he gratefully stuffed up his nose to stem the bleeding.

"So what happened?" She asked him when he had plonked angrily down onto the seat opposite her.

"Some git tripp'd me to impress a bunch o' Slytherin boys. Looks like he's sucking up to his future House mates." The boy answered.

"You say Slytherin as if it's a bad thing." Rebecca prompted curiously; the boy sent her a shocked look.

"Are you a muggle born or something?"

"No. I'm a halfblood. Do you have a problem with that?" She demanded, going into defensive mode.

The boy shook his head. "No way! My favourite Aunt is a muggle born; I just thought everyone from wizarding families knew Slytherin's bad reputation."

"As I said, I'm a halfblood. I grew up in a purely muggle area with only my mother to tell me about the wizarding world." She felt a strange pang of satisfaction when the boy looked at her with a kind of awe.

"That's so weird. I can't imagine living in an all-muggle community. My family knows so many wizards! Don't you have any cousins?"

"Not on my mum's side. All of her family and close friends were killed during the last war."

"Wow that sucks."

"Yeah." The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence for what was around two hours. The boy took to looking out of the train window and Rebecca started reading _Hogwarts: a History _a very interesting book on the school she would soon be attending.

Finally the boy stood up. "I'm going to go change… and try to clean myself up a little too, I guess. Then I'm going to find my family… uh, I'll see you later… maybe." The boy was almost out of the compartment when he turned back to Rebecca. "I'm Sev Potter, by the way."

Rebecca smiled. "Rebecca Schmitt."

**YET ANOZZER PAGE BREAK! LA LA LO LO LI**

It was drizzling lightly when Scorpius got off the train, which only served to deepen his already terrible mood; he was lonely, tired and hungry and hadn't said a word since he'd stepped onto the train.

A thunderous voice echoed across the scores of students that Scorpius ignored at first before he realised that it was for first years. "FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS OVER HER PLEASE! FIRS' YEARS!"

Following the sound of the voice through the throng, Scorpius came up to an enormous man with a wild black hair and beard. Surrounding him were many other first years, including the boy from earlier… who was currently glaring daggers in his direction.

After a few more minutes and two additions (a small blonde girl and a pale dark-haired boy), the giant of a man said, "Is this e'eryone?" He quickly counted heads. "Righ', off we go. Follow me." The man started off in the opposite direction from where the rest of the students were going and Scorpius couldn't help but wonder if this man was really part of the school or if he had for some reason or another decided to trick gullible first years into following who knows where? What if they were being lead back to some cave where they'd be kept prisoners and hurt? What if-?

They came to a great black lake where several boats where resting on the shore.

"Alrigh', the man called, two to a boat." The other first years all piled on, Scorpius stood uncertainly on the shore. "C'mon, lad, what's yer name?" The man asked.

"S-scorpius." The boy in questioned answered.

"Are yeh afraid o' water Scorpius?" The man asked.

Scorpius shook his head mutely.

The man's beetle-like black eyes crinkled into a frown. "Then wha's the problem?"

"I just—who are you? Where are we going?" A few of the students laughed as well as Hagrid, Scorpius blushed.

"Don't worry lad, I'm not tryin' ter kidnap yer. I'm Rubeaus Hagrid, Keeper o' the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts; I'm also the Care o' Magical Creatures teacher though you won't have to deal with that for a few years yet. And I'm also the one responsible fer takin' the firs' years on the… scenic route to the castle, jus' as a li'l treat an' also so the rest of the school can settle in an' be ready fer yer sor'ing. Understand?" Scorpius nodded, flushed, he quickly jumped into the nearest boat.

Hagrid climbed into another boat and said "Forward." And at once all of the boats started moving.

"Hi." The girl on his boat whispered to Scorpius. She was the last one who came of the first years, the small one with blonde hair.

"Hi." Scorpius whispered back.

"I'm Rebecca Schmitt."

"Scorpius Malfoy." He answered. The girl didn't say anything else so Scorpius sat back and enjoyed the sight.

**Oh how I adooorrrr Page break! How beautiful we are! Page breaks I love!**

Albus Severus Potter was going to throw up. He was sure of it. As soon as the sorting hat had finished its song and "Ashley, Amanda!" was called up by Professor Longbottom to be sorted into Ravenclaw a wave of nausea hit.

Next came "Applebee, Jason!" Who promptly got sorted into Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff table burst into cheer as the rest clapped politely. Oh it was going to be so embarrassing! Throwing up in front of the _whole_ Great Hall. Everyone would laugh!

And that was the only reason that as "Connor, Alison!" (Hufflepuff), "Davey, Michael!" (Gryffindor), "French, Carlene!" (Gryffindor) and "Griffin, Amy!" (Slytherin) were sorted Albus Severus Potter managed to keep his pitiful lunch to himself.

Scorpius was getting more and more nervous as his and his sibling's names drew closer. He watched as "Luke, Jeremy!" was sorted into Ravenclaw and then before he knew it, "Malfoy, Carina!" was called. Carina came shuffling past, giving her brother a shaky smile that he returned. "Good luck," he whispered.

"You too."

Scorpius watched as Carina sat on the stool and had the Sorting Hat placed on her head where it rested over both her nose and mouth. It was silent for a minute before it called out his sister's fate.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_I knew it_, Scorpius thought, clapping as loudly as he possibly could.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Professor Longbottom called up. Scorpius rushed up quickly before he could get too nervous.

The world went black as the Sorting Hat was lowered over Scorpius's eyes.

"_Ah, another Malfoy, I saw you in your sister's mind, lovely girl. You Malfoy's are always very straightforward so you should be easy… or not…"_

"_Excuse me?"_ Scorpius thought incredulously.

"_I'm the sorting hat, sonny. And you're a fair bit more complex than any other Malfoy for about two hundred years. The only House that you wouldn't fit in well with is Hufflepuff. You're knowledgeable, well above your age level. You're brave yet shy, selfish and selfless, cunning beyond compare. Oh I've never met a more beautiful mix! Such a challenge! I would ask for your preference but I can see that you have none, which, again I haven't seen in a significant amount of time! Hmmm… now where will you do best? In which House will you really thrive? Either Gryffindor or Slytherin! It's equal! But wait._ The conversation that Scorpius had had with his mother earlier that day popped into his head. As if pulled into presence by the Hat.

"_Your mother was right you know, take it from me, you will be great—so great!—no matter what but you will do your absolute best away from your sister. This, of course means…"_

The Hat opened its hatty mouth and roared. "SLYTHERIN!"

The Hat was pulled off of Scorpius's head and he was left to wander over to Slytherin table in a slightly confused manner.

Sev narrowed his eyes at the Malfoy. _I knew it_, he thought as "Nott, Wrackness!" was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Oscar, Oscar!"'s sorting took a little more time, however he was eventually sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Albus!"

Shivering-from fear or cold he knew not-Sev walked up to the Sorting Hat's stool and allowed Longbottom to place the hat on his head.

"_Well hullo, what do we have here?"_ came a voice in his head. A surprised curse slipped through his mind.

_"Now no swearing sonny_." the voice grunted angrily.

Sev defended himself silently. "_But it was in my head!"_

"_And so am I."_

"_I didn't invite you in!_" Sev protested indignantly.

"_Did you enrol at Hogwarts?_"

_"...Yes..."_

"_Then you agreed to let me into your head. Now shut up so I can sort you_."

"_IT'S_ _MY HEAD_!"

_"If you keep complaining I'll make you a Hufflepuff._" the Hat snapped.

Sev bit his lip. _"...Hufflepuff's not THAT bad..."_

"_Of_ _course not. But you'd stand out like dogs balls_."

Sev slumped in the stool, crossed his arms and pouted but remained silent.

"_Thank you. Now let's see... you're intelligent with a thirst for knowledge yet... Ravenclaw is not for you... You're slightly brave... but not enough for Gryffindor. As I said before, Hufflepuff is NOT right for you... that leaves.._."

Sev sensed that the Hat was going to announce its choice. Desperately he called "_WAIT_!"

"_What_?"

"_It seemed like you used process of elimination. Instead of looking for the traits that I possessed, you looked for the traits that I DON'T possess. Are you sure I'm not just a boring, trait less person?"_

The hat laughed out loud to the whole school before answering in Sev's head. "_Cunning boy, you certainly know how to use that brain for your personal gains, don't you?"_

_Damn_. Sev sighed; the Hat had turned his argument against him.

"_Do I have your blessing_?"

Another sigh. "_Go ahead_."

The Hat opened the rip it used for a mouth wide and hollered for all of the Great Hall to hear. "SLYTHERIN!"

As the Hat was pulled off Sev's head and he scurried to the cheering Slytherin table, one thought ran through his head.

_James is going to give me HELL._

Rebecca clapped politely for the only boy she knew as we hurried to the Slytherin table, inwardly chuckling when she remembered the look of disgust he'd had for the group on the train. "Parkinson, Penelope!" (Ravenclaw), "Scamander, Lorcan!" (Slytherin) and "Scamander, Lysander!" (Gryffindor) all came before it was finally her turn.

When her name was called, Rebecca silently walked to the stool and sat, patiently waiting as Professor Longbottom placed the Hat over her head.

Barely two seconds passed, in which Rebecca thought she heard _"And so the triangle is complete._" Before "SLYTHERIN!" Was shouted for the entire hall to hear.

Finding herself a seat not too far from where Scorpius was sitting and watched patiently while "Tate, Cornelius!" (Hufflepuff), "Tyler, Josephine!" (Gryffindor), "Weasley, Rose!" (Ravenclaw) and "Yancy, Lawrence!" (Gryffindor) were sorted.

Professor McGonagall stood up from her place as Headmistress and the chatter around the Great Hall silenced instantly. "Today marks the beginning of a new year for Hogwarts, with many new faces, and many old. And while I do have a little bit more to say, it shall have to wait until you are all full to bursting and far too tired to pay much attention. So let us eat!"


	2. Lessons

**-Chapter Two-**

**-Lessons-**

To say that sharing a dormitory with a boy who hates your guts is uncomfortable is putting it rather lightly in Scorpius' opinion. The awfulness of his situation was made worse by the fact that the only other boy he and Albus Potter shared the room with was a tall blond boy who'd known Sev for all of his life.

Lorcan Scamander wasn't too bad really, he was just a weird. Scorpius could barely hold a conversation with him without hearing some rubbish on crumple-horned snorkacks issuing from the fellow blonde's lips. By the time he finally fell asleep, Scorpius didn't know who he wanted to curse more, his room-mates or himself.

The sky shone a light grey that morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, and Scorpius spent a good half hour looking up at the seemingly non-existent ceiling, trying to figure out if there was glass above them or if it was just open with some kind of magical barrier there.

"The ceiling is enchanted." The small dirty-blonde girl from last night said from where she was buttering toast next to him.

"How do you know?" Scorpius asked sceptically, grabbing a sausage at random.

"I read about it in _Hogwarts: a History_ on the train yesterday."

"Why were you reading that?"

Rebecca shrugged. "My mum went to a school in Germany so she doesn't know anything about Hogwarts and my dad's a muggle so neither does he, I thought it might be interesting. And," She added, looking a bit annoyed, "My older brother stole the book I was planning to read."

"Why did they enchant it?" Scorpius asked, earning a wicked grin from the girl next to him.

"Gryffindor got a bit nutty in old age, he did all sorts of weird and wonderful things to the castle and no one's been able to figure out how to undo them. When you were coming up for breakfast did you notice how the suits of armour seemed to watch you?"

Scorpius nodded, he had thought he was only being paranoid. Rebecca's green eyes flashed in gleeful amusement. "Well they were."

Professor White, a tall thin man with thick, pure white hair came up to the pair with a handful of blank parchment. He'd been introduced to all the First year's last night as the Transfigurations master as well as the Head of Slytherin. "No let's see if I remember you two from last night's sorting… Malfoy and…" Black's eyes flashed with glee, "Schmitt, am I correct?" The pair nodded and Professor Black handed them both sheets of paper and tapped them with his wand then moved off to the next batch of students.

The two new Slytherin's read the first line then wordlessly swapped timetables. Now with his own timetable Scorpius read it through.

"Looks like we've got Potions with Professor Nighlite first up." He commented to Rebecca, barely able to contain his excitement.

"With Hufflepuff." Rebecca added, she checked her watch. "We'd better get a move on if we want to make it, its ten minutes to class time."

**PAGGGEGEE **

"You are here to learn the exact and subtle science of potion making." Were Professor Nighlite's first solemn words to the Slytherin/Hufflepuff first years. "In Potions, the right mixture can still breath, cool flame, cause you good or bad luck. However a single wrong ingredient, a hair that falls into the cauldron and you're a dead man walking." Sev noticed that the entire first year class looked on in terror. They all jumped as Nighlite clapped her hands together with a loud _bang_, a huge grin lighting up her face. "Exciting isn't it?"

"Now, can anyone tell me what potion snasityli plant is the key ingredient?" Sev was annoyed to see Malfoy's hand shoot up. Professor Nighlite blinked in seeming amazement. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"The forgetfulness potion." He said.

"That is correct. Alright can anyone tell me what potion you would get using ground scarab beetle, cut up ginger root and armadillo bile?"

Again, Malfoy's hand shot up, much to Professor Nighlite's delight. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Armadillo bile is used in the Wit-Sharpening Potion."

_Know it all_, Sev thought bitterly.

**Page… page… PAGEBREAK!**

"Wait a second." Teddy Lupin said, looking at Rebecca incredulously. "You mean to say that you don't change _anything_ about your appearance? At all? Not that you need to," he covered quickly, seeing a dangerous glint in the eleven year olds eyes. It was eight o'clock on Saturday morning after the first week of school and a just-graduated man named Ted Lupin had flooed into the school to tutor Rebecca in how to control her powers as a metamorphagi.

"I don't change anything," she responded to the young man who's hair was a brilliant shade of orange at that moment. "I don't really like to…" she paused looking for a word, "broadcast my freakishness." She finished, noting the stunned look on Lupin's face.

"You're not a freak!" He exclaimed, "You have no idea how many people _wish_ they could change their appearance at will. It's a gift! Why treat it as anything else?" Rebecca shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and Teddy decided that he should not pursue this any farther.

"Okay, what are your strong points? Are you good at changing height? Can you change your hair colour into only natural colours so far? What about your eyes? Can you change gender? What about discolour your skin into a fake tattoo? And when you _do_ experiment what points do you have to concentrate really hard and which points can you just forget about?"

Rebecca bit her lip, "Well…" she started hesitantly, "I used to change my hair colour a lot when I was little… I never really had much trouble with that…" she blushed, "I used to change _everything's_ colour when I was little, I used to run around completely pink with blue hair and play Alien's and Cowboys with my brothers… I was always the alien." They both laughed a bit.

"I—uh—have a bit of trouble with changing height… I've never _tried_ to change gender…" Teddy nodded thoughtfully.

Teddy kept on with his questions. "What about mirrors? Do you need to see what you're change to change it? And what about your voice?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Rebecca realised that no one had asked about her abilities this in depth before. _So this is what an expert is like_, she thought, then answered the questions. "I'm not sure about the mirrors thing… I guess it depends on my concentration… and, again, I've never tried changing my voice."

"Okay, can you change your hair length and type? What about mimicking a picture of someone?"

"I can do the first but I've never tried the last one."

"You're eleven right?" The girl nodded. "What month were you born?"

"June."

"So you're…"

"Marked? Yes I am." She said, pulling up the sleeve of her right arm up to the shoulder revealing a black circle around a four pointed star with a line going through each point

Teddy winced. Once every metamorphagi was branded at birth with the only spell that could permanently discolour their skin. That, however, had been abolished a little over a decade ago in the month of July.

Teddy took a deep breath. "Okay, we'll start off relatively easy. Can you please turn your hair to green without a mirror?"

They continued this way for an hour until it was almost time for the first years' flying lessons. Rebecca was just out of the door when Teddy called her name. The girl turned around to see a very serious young man in front of her.

"Rebecca, part of my job here is to bring your confidence up regarding your abilities. What I want you to do is—whenever you feel comfortable—roll your right sleeve up to show your mark. Now—" he said catching the look of protest bubbling up in the young girl "—I know that that mark on your arm was put there for the wrong reasons, but it shows who you are. You _aren't_ a normal witch and you should be proud of it! I'll tell your teacher's that you might be doing it, okay?" She nodded hesitantly.

"Alright, see you next week."

Rebecca had little time to get to the Quidditch Pitch where the first year flying lessons were being held, so she was immensely relieved when she caught up to Madam Hooch a sharp, silvery haired woman who taught the flying lessons who was at that moment struggling to carry about thirty battered-looking brooms.

"Would you like some help Madam Hooch?" Rebecca asked, the older woman looked up and smiled thinly at the young Slytherin.

"Cutting it a little short, aren't we, Ms. Schmitt?"

Rebecca smiled sheepishly, "My session with Teddy Lupin went a little long." She explained, Madam Hooch peered at Rebecca curiously, seeming to forget the young metamorphagus's offer for help as she continued towards the pitch with the thirty-odd brooms still held in her arms.

Rebecca hated it when people stared at her about being a metamorphagus; it made her go an awful pink colour which rather furthered her embarrassment.

Scrunching her eyes up, Rebecca spent about a minute getting her skin colour under control, sending it back to its natural colour.

Finally reaching the pitch, Rebecca went to stand next to Scorpius, who had become closest to her during the last week of Hogwarts, though she couldn't really call him a friend. They stuck together merely for the reason of shyness, both uncomfortable with getting comfortable.

Madam Hooch called for two girls and a boy to help her lay out the brooms a stride apart each. When that task was done, Madam Hooch blew a whistle, gathering the students' attention.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. As I'm sure you have gathered I am here to teach you young'uns to fly broomsticks. Now I want each of you to chose a broom and stand on the left side of it." The student's complied a little noisily, most excited about flying.

Rebecca chose the broom closest to her and examined at it curiously, its handle was battered with dents and bits of wood sticking out at odd angles and at the end in scratched gold letters were the words _Cleansweep 10_. Grimacing she hoped she wouldn't get any splinters.

"Right," called Madam Hooch at the front," stick your right hand over the broom and say 'Up!'"

"Up!" Everyone shouted.

Rebecca's broom shot straight into her hand, though it was one of the few that did. She looked over at the other first years and saw that only Sev Potter, a bushy-haired Ravenclaw she thought was named Rose, a brown haired girl who Rebecca thought might be Scorpius' sister and a Hufflepuff boy with brown hair she recognised as being Oscar Oscar, merely because of the absurdity of his name were the only other students who had managed to get their broom to come up.

She noticed that Scorpius' broom hadn't moved, though probably from lack of trying by the way he muttered 'up' as if he didn't particularly care if it flew into his hand or not. "Don't you like flying, Scorpius?" She asked curiously. Scorpius shrugged.

"S'more my sister's thing, really."

"That brunette that came up before you in sorting?" Asked Rebecca.

"Yeah, that's her. She's my twin." And that was the end of the conversation. Rebecca went back to waiting for her peers to get a hold on their respective brooms and Scorpius went on reluctantly begging his broom to fly into his hand.

Finally when everyone had their brooms, Madam Hooch addressed them again, showing them how to properly mount their brooms without sliding off the ends than walked up and down line of students, correcting their grips. "For Merlin's sake, Mr. Malfoy, don't snap it! Loosen your grip a little!" Rebecca saw Sev snigger a little along the line and Scorpius send him a glare.

Returning to the front, Madam Hooch said, "When I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet then come straight back to the ground by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle, three, two, one!" The whistle blew and thirty first years kicked off from the ground. Keeping her broom as steady as she could, Rebecca rose a few feet as was instructed, then tilted forward ever so slightly—which of course is when she crashed into Scorpius.

The pair tumbled to the ground in a mess of limbs. All was silent for a moment before they simultaneously burst into laughter. Madam Hooch came over to them, not seeming too concerned. "You two alright?" She asked, they nodded, untangling themselves and grabbing their respective brooms before standing up again.

"Sorry, Madam Hooch." Scorpius said, looking as if he were about to burst into another fit of laughter.

"No worries, no worries, there's always a few who crash, that's why I only let you go up a few feet.

"Now!" She said, addressing the rest of the class. "Did anyone see what these two did wrong?"

Sev Potters hand flew into the air and Madam Hooch indicated for him to speak. "One of them probably shifted their weight on the broom slightly, causing them to drift to the side."

Madam Hooch nodded. "Yes indeed. In fact they both did, which subsequently led to their crash. You must all make sure that you keep your weight centred or in the direction you wish to turn. I would like you all, ten at a time, to kick off on my whistle, fly to the other end of the pitch—keeping low mind you—land then take off and come back, don't try to turn just yet."

Quickly going down the line, Madam Hooch numbered each student, Scorpius was ten and Rebecca was number eleven, further along the line, Sev was number fifteen and Oscar Oscar was number seventeen.

"Alright, numbers' one to ten, on my whistle! Three, two, one!" The ten students kicked off and rose to varying degrees of height, the more confident flying the highest. Rebecca noted that Scorpius stayed so close to the ground his toes were practically touching.

"Look at that wimp, Malfoy!" came the familiar voice of number fifteen. "The scaredy cat's too afraid to fly any higher!"

"Shut up Sev, you're being a git." The red headed girl named Rose said from number twenty four.

"But look at him, Rosie! And he's flying so _slow_, everyone else is already coming back and he's just halfway there!"

Rebecca looked incredulously to Madam Hooch, who was seemingly ignoring the rest of the students while she watched the ten who were flying back.

"That doesn't excuse you from being mean, Sev so just shut up." Rebecca was very glad when the dark haired boy did what Rose said. It was true, Scorpius was quite slow, however he had already started coming back, just further back than the others.

When it was time for numbers' eleven to twenty to kick off, Rebecca made sure not to go up too high—she'd already crashed once and didn't want to think about how terrible that would be from any higher.

By the time the lunch bell sounded, about three quarters of the first years had gained immense confidence and were see zooming about the pitch.

Rebecca and her blond companion made their way back to the school fairly slowly, both taking a good look around. "I wonder who lives there." Scorpius said, pointing to a small hut by the edge of the forest.

"Hagrid does," said a voice from behind them, the pair turned to see five older boys lounging around under a nearby tree; most were in Gryffindor, though there was a boy with dark, curly hair who was in Slytherin. Among them was Xander, Rebecca's older brother.

Xander continued. "You know, the man who took you on the boats on your first day. He's the games keeper and the Care of Magical Creature's teacher. Anyway, Becs who's your friend?"

"Er, Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius, this is my older brother Xander and his friends, Freddie Weasley," A dark skinned boy with auburn hair grinned and waved, "Louis Weasley," A pale boy with light brown hair gave a thumbs up, "Nick Kerr," A boy with freckles, blue eyes and blond hair smiled warmly in acknowledgment, "and Christopher Morgan." The unsmiling Slytherin inclined his head.

"How was your first flying lesson you two?" Freddie asked.

"I went fine, me and Scorpius crashed into each other at the first try though." The boys laughed.

"You two are probably starving, you should go get some lunch." Said Louis with a smile.

The pair took the hint and started for the castle.

"So what's your favourite subject, so far?" Rebecca asked her companion hoping to further their interactions, Scorpius smiled slightly.

"Potions. You?"

"Charms."

And that was the last thing either of them said to the other for the rest of the day.

**_-_-_-_-_- Hiiii! Imma PPPPAGE BREAK XD**

Sev loved to explore. He'd loved to explore ever since he could remember. When his family had moved into an old country house, which resided in a sort of dip in the woods, Sev had been in heaven. They'd lived there for four years and Sev new those woods like the back of his hands.

Therefore it was inevitable that given practically two whole days of nothing to do but the easiest homework, Sev would take to exploring the castle. He'd heard stories from his relatives about this great school and its many secrets, or at least his siblings had, Sev however, had always left the room.

He wanted to find out for himself.

Most people would consider where to start with such an enormous project as this, however Sev was no amateur. He knew _exactly _where to begin, in the place where he always began.

Turning corners at random, climbing the nearest staircase, waited for it to move then climbed down again, finding a secret passage way—victory!—following that to the end, few more corners and stair cases then he stopped, looked around a bit and decided he'd gotten himself lost enough to begin.

He spent hours wandering the corridors of Hogwarts and found a total of two secret passages including the first. It was in the midst of twilight when Sev found himself back in the entrance hall and starving hoards of students were filling in for dinner, Sev gratefully joining them.

OlO

_AN:__** PLEASE READ WHERE IT SAYS A FEW WARNINGS.**__ Hello there! I've decided to see if regularity will help me keep up with postings so I'm going to attempt to post this every Friday (for me, I live in Australia so some of you might not get it on a Friday)._

_Anyways just a few notes. Louis is pronounced lou-ee in the proper French fashion, not that whole 'pronounce it how its spelled' stuff that some people use._

**A few warnings: **

_I don't believe in censorship which means that in these things I might swear, however I don't believe in all of my character's swearing like sailor's just because I do so there will be some people in the story who don't swear at all._

_I file qualities such as sexuality, race and anything else you can think of in the same importance as hair colour so there might be homosexual character's and there might be character's that aren't purely Eurasian._

_Here endith my exceptionally long rant._

_~BB_


	3. Snake Not Pig

_AN: SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I guess I'm not very good at consistency._

**Chapter Three**

**Snake Not Pig**

As the weeks passed and the temperature grew steadily chillier, Scorpius gives up on any hope to make proper friends and settled himself down for loneliness. The main issue was his sister, Scorpius had never made friends without her though she'd happily made her own friends on the Hogwarts Express and even though he knew she'd deny it if he asked, Scorpius could just tell she didn't want him there with them.

Then there was Sev Potter. Sev hated him, Scorpius knew this; the black haired boy would mock him when he did badly in a class and be angry with him when he did well. Because of this Scorpius came to dislike the other boy just as much as Sev hated him, making the evenings where they had to share a room blanketed with aggression.

Scorpius found that his only sanctuary was the school library where Sev Potter barely entered other than to collect books to study with.

One Friday, the day before Halloween, Scorpius woke at his usual six o'clock, showered and dressed before the other two boys were awake, down the spiral staircase that led to the Slytherin Common Room. Despite its' appearance, the common room was always a decent temperature, even though it could be a little warmer.

The only other person awake was a girl in his year that had pointy features and stick straight brown hair. Scorpius generally avoided Amy due to her habit of walking around with her hawk-like nose stuck firmly in the air.

The girl in question was examining the notice board, her back facing Scorpius. Quietly Scorpius made his way to the damp section of wall that was the exit, hoping not to attract her attention, he was almost there when—"Oh, _hello_, there. I didn't know anyone _else_ was up. Do you _usually_ wake up this… _early_?"

Spinning around, Scorpius pasted the best smile he could to his face, hoping he didn't look like he was sucking on lemons.

"Er—yes… actually, I usually—uh—go… to… the Library?" He stumbled his way through the answer, and saw that the pointy girl was not impressed.

"_Oh_," Amy said, emphasising the word needlessly, "well _I'm never_ up _this_ early. I simply _can't_ understand people who wake up this early _every_ day. Well I guess I _sometimes_ get up this early. _Anyway_ I did _today_. Did you know that we are now _banned _from going into the Lower Dungeons? _I_ didn't even know we _had_ any Lower Dungeons. And they won't even tell us _why_ we can't go down there."

"Well what does it matter? If you never even knew there was any Lower Dungeons in the first place then it's not like you're missing out on anything."

Amy narrowed her eyes slightly. "You may _go_ now." She dismissed him, as if he hadn't been free to leave whenever he wished. Scorpius's finger's curled into fists and he wished for perhaps the millionth time in the past few weeks that he could hex someone.

Scorpius fled the common room before he did something drastic.

***S*S*S*S**

In Charms, later that morning, a very old and very tiny Professor Flitwick paired off the Slytherin and Hufflepuff first years and gave each pair a feather for them to attempt the Wingardium Leviosa spell.

Sev and Scorpius had, very unfortunately, been partnered together.

"Wingardium leviosa." The blond boy declared, swishing and flicking his wand dramatically.

The feather gave a pathetic sort of wobble.

Sev, who had been leaning back in his chair and watching the other students' varying results at the spell with amusement, snorted as Rianna Monty fell off her chair when she actually managed to lift her feather a few centimetres.

"Your turn." Scorpius said curtly, grabbing the shorter boy's attention.

Without a word back, Sev cleared his throat, gave his wand a small swish and flick and muttered "Wingardium leviosa." The feather instantly rose into the air as Sev directed it higher and higher until it reached the height the students were aiming for.

"Look here everyone!" Flitwick squeaked, "Mr Potter has done it! Marvellous, splendid! Five points to Slytherin!"

Smirking slightly, Sev lowered the feather until it was once again resting on the desk. He turned his gaze to the glaring boy next to him and said evenly, "Your turn."

**Dan-Dan-Dan-dun**

"Can you believe that guy?" Scorpius demanded of Rebecca as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. "He wasn't even _trying_ and he showed us all up! Acting all nonchalant, like it was nothing!"

Rebecca sighed. "Well it's not like you don't do that in Potions." She pointed out. "And you know I've heard him complain about you for the same reasons after almost every Potions lesson. 'Teacher's pet', he says, 'showing us all up and acting like it's nothing', sound familiar?"

The pair entered the Great Hall and sat themselves down at the Slytherin table.

"I work _hard_ at Potions, Rebecca! I've been fascinated with them since I was eight! He just waltzes into Charms and everything comes easily!"

"Scorpius, it _seems_ as if everything comes naturally to him. It also _seems_ like Potions comes naturally for you! How do you know he doesn't work just as hard on Charms as you do on Potions? And no one else cares about any of this, you know. It's just you two, what are you even _fighting_ about anyway? It's like you've been at each other's throats since the get-go."

Scorpius sighed. "_He _started it Rebecca; I was walking along the train and _accidentally_ tripped him in front of some older boys. I was going to say sorry but he glared at me and ran into a compartment."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "So _that's _why he came into my compartment with a bloody nose!" She declared.

"You were in the compartment?"

Rebecca nodded. "Why don't you just apologise now?"

"To _that_ jerk? No way, if he's going to hold a grudge of something _that _ridiculous for so long, than he doesn't deserve an apology."

The blonde sighed again. "Whatever."

**Tra-la-la**

James Potter ran up behind his younger brother as said brother was shambling toward Hagrid's hut for tea.

"Boo!" He yelled, grabbing the younger boy's shoulders. Sev jumped but kept moving toward the residence.

"Don't _do_ that Jamie!" He snapped. James laughed.

"Whatever _Allie_. Have you made any snaky-friends yet, snaky-boy?" He asked, throwing an arm around Sev, only to have him shrug it off.

"You've got to quit calling me snaky_-_boy, Jamie."

"But you're a _Slytherin_, they're _snakes_, it's nicknaming _gold_ snaky-boy! And anyway, you're avoiding the question."

Ignoring his brother, Sev knocked on Hagrid's door.

"Who is i'?" Came a voice from inside, barely heard over the dog barking and scratching at the door.

"It's me and Jamie!" Sev called.

"Jus' a mo'! DOWN BEAST! Hang on!" The door swung open, revealing the large gamekeeper. "Righ' on time boys," he boomed, "c'mon in! I've made rock cakes an' tea."

The two brothers shared a look as they crossed the barrier, a look of mutual understanding until it turned into a one-way glare on Sev's part when he remembered how James hadn't warned him about the true-to-the-name rock cakes the first time.

Flashing a grin, James turned to Hagrid. "I ate before I came, Hagrid so it'll just be tea for me, thanks."

"No problem, James, jus' sit down an' I'll pour yer tea. Did yah ea' as well, Al?"

Sev smiled regretfully, "Yeah, I had a light breakfast and I didn't know if you'd have any food so I decided to be safe, sorry." He said sitting on a massive chair.

"No worries, no worries, more fer me an' Beast than, the ol' beau'y." Hagrid said, affectionately throwing a rock cake to the dog before changing the subject. "So, Al, yer parents are a bi' worried abou' yeh. They say yeh haven' bin writin' home abou' any friends. Are you okay there? Down in Slytherin I mean—'cause Slytherin's can be a mean lo' if yeh'd forgive me fer sayin'."

"Yeah, Sev," James carried on, serious for once, "I did tease you before but I didn't honestly think you'd end up in Slytherin, they're a tough lot Sev and you're a bit… quiet. I really don't think you fit in with those pig's at all."

Sev listened to the two quietly, struggling with his responses, for one thing he was touched that they worried for him, and then he agreeing, he didn't really think he was Slytherin material and finally he was offended, that they thought that he _wasn't_ Slytherin material and, what's more, James thought the Slytherin's were _pigs_.

While a small part of his mind wondered how so much house pride had developed over such a short period of time, Sev's annoyed part took dominance.

"Look, Hagrid, tell my mum and dad that they have to stop worrying just because I don't have friends, it's not really my fault, one of the boy's in my dormitory is a nut job who constantly hangs around another nut job—and they're pretty exclusive—and the other one's a total git. And the girls in my house my age are all snobs except for one, but she hangs around the git in my dorm sometimes and I don't want anything to do with him." Sev stood up. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go, Hagrid, I've got to go to Herbology early, Professor Longbottom wants my help with something."

Sev made to leave than pause for a moment. "And we're not pigs." He shot at James.

With that he left the cabin.

**Tra la la**

That evening in the Slytherin common room, Rebecca was sitting on a large, shaggy rug depicting a green serpent that coiled into a never-ending knot, which blanketed the stone floor in the corner furthest into the lake, making the dim green glow darker than in other areas of the dungeon.

She loved it.

Rebecca had always enjoyed the colour green, and had been quite pleased when she found out that it would be one of the house colours for the next seven years, she was even more please when she saw the dim, low-ceilinged dungeon that was her house common room.

_I mean_ _come on,_ she'd thought, _not many people can say that they've lived in a _dungeon!

Rebecca had found this particular spot about a week ago, the leather couches near the fire were all hogged by the fifth, sixth and seventh years, and she was feeling a little cold, so she'd wandered around the common room, searching for a decent spot to sit and do her homework when she'd stepped onto the green serpent rug and felt instantly warmer, she guessed at the time that it was magically heated.

"Hey, Rebecca," Sev Potter greeted sheepishly, coming up to the rug. "Are you doing any good on the 'Basic Principals of Transfiguration' essay that Professor Black set us?"

Rebecca nodded, "Yeah, I just finished it, why?"

Sev ran his hand through his hair. "I'm pretty lost." He admitted reluctantly.

"Okay, you want some help?"

Sev nodded. "Yes please."

Rebecca took a deep breath. "Okay, go get your stuff. But I'm staying on the rug."

"Thanks, I'll be right back."

Rebecca watched as Sev scurried over to a table he'd been working at, hastily gathered his things, and returned, the second he stepped on the rug, a look akin to surprise flitted over his features.

"I think it's enchanted." Rebecca said, Sev nodded and sat down.

"I can understand why you sit here now, most of the first years—such as Amy Griffin and Lorcan Scamander—have been wondering if you actually _like_ damp dark and cold areas."

Rebecca made a noise of disgust. "Amy Griffin? _Please_, tell me you have more sense than to hang around that pathological liar, I wouldn't believe her even if she said the sky was blue."

Sev snorted. "No way," he defended himself, "she's friends with Lorcan so she hangs around the dormitory from time to time. How can you _stand_ to sleep in the same room with her? At least Malfoy's _quiet_."

"I tend to go to be asleep before she comes in, and then I'm a heavy sleeper, so it's fine. Anyway, what do you need help with?"

Over the course of the evening, Sev and Rebecca worked on their respective, homework, helping each other hour when needed.

"You're so good at this 'basic transfiguration' stuff," Sev wondered, sometime after he'd joined Rebecca.

"Well, yeah," started Rebecca cautiously, "it just makes sense to me. I mean, transfiguration has been a part of my life since the day I was born, so you'd _expect_ me to be good immediately when it comes to the basics that we're doing. I think that when it gets to the more complicated stuff I'll be with everyone else."

"What do you mean?" Sev questioned from his position lying on his stomach.

"I'm—er…" She'd never had to actually tell anyone this before, it was embarrassing… and with the embarrassment came…

"Turning pink." Sev finished, a little shocked as the girl in front of him turned _entirely_ pink, her hair, her eyes, her skin, everything.

"Yeah, that happens when I'm embarrassed. This, of course, only makes my embarrassment worse."

"So… you're a metamorphagus?"

"Yeah, hang on a second." Rebecca screwed her face up and concentrated on turning her colours back to normal. "That's better, "she said, "Have I missed anything?"

"No, you're good." There was a pause. "Well that certainly explains a bit."

"Yeah, well, now _I've _got a question for _you_." Rebecca replied.

Sev blinked. "Yeah?"

"What's your issue with Scorpius?"

The black haired boy scowled. "He's a teacher's pet, a show off, a jerk and potions just comes _naturally_ to him. What _I_ don't understand is why no one else has an issue with him."

The blonde laughed. "You two are so similar!"

"What? I am _nothing_ like that _git_!"

"You are!" Rebecca hooted, laughing harder. "You know that's _exactly _why he doesn't like _you_. He told me this morning, after Potions when we were going to lunch! You're both so ridiculous!"

Sev continued to scowl at the blonde. "We are _nothing_ alike. Now I'm going to bed."

And he left the laughing metamorphagi on her shag rug in the darkest corner of the Slytherin common room.


	4. EXTRA: The Jealous Wand

_AN: I've had this sitting around for ages and decided to post it as an extra. This is Sev's wand story. _

**Extra **

**The Jealous Wand**

"Hello?" Sev called, nervously peering around that wand shop.

A wizard popped up behind the counter from seemingly nowhere. "Ah, Mr. Potter if I'm not mistaken. I've been expecting you for the last few days. Tell, me, how are your parents?"

Sev blinked at the old man. "They're—fine. We split up when we got here because they needed some stuff."

"Ah, and that would be the reason why you are not with them?"

The small boy nodded, "Yes sir."

Mr. Olivander nodded. "Now, which arm is your wand arm?"

"My right, sir."

Coming out from behind the counter, Mr Olivander indicated for Sev to raise his arm, measuring him all over. Once he was done Olivander wrote something down on a piece of parchment and called. "Nicholas! Come here!" A rather thin boy with blond hair that looked a few years older than Sev came out from the back of the shop.

"Yes, Mr. Olivander?" He asked. Olivander handed Nichoas the parchment.

"Find a few suitable wands for young Mr. Potter if you please, Nicholas." Nicholas scurried to the back of the shop and started selecting wands. Olivander leaned into Sev and said, "I've never had an assistant before, it is quite a lot of fun ordering him about. A pity he has to go back to Hogwarts soon."

Nicholas came back with about ten different cases that he placed on the table for Olivander to inspect. The old man looked over each case and nodded. "Good, good, now I think you can assist Mr. Potter here with finding a wand, you don't mind do you?" He directed the last part to Sev, who shook his head.

"Okay," Nicholas said with a degree of nervousness. He selected a box from the top of the pile, took out the wand and handed it to Sev. "This one's eleven inches, Vine with a dragon heartstring core, nice and flexible. Give it a wave please."

Feeling rather stupid, Sev waved the wand for a bit before Nicholas took the wand out of his hand and supplied him with another one. "Ten and three quarter inches, yew, unicorn tail hair core, non-flexible. Try this one out." Sev had only just raised his hand when the wand was taken and another was given to him.

In the corner, Olivander watched with growing delight as Sev tried wand after wand, none of them working. An hour later Sev was handed the last wand for sale. "Fourteen inches, birch, phoenix feather, flexible." Looking rather desperate, Sev waved the wand but there was no difference.

Taking the wand from the black haired boy, Nicholas looked over to Olivander who was grinning from ear to ear. "I knew it!" He cried striding out from the corner and flicking his wand toward the door, locking it. "I haven't met someone like you for years, Mr Potter, but as soon as you walked in I knew it!"

Sev hung his head. "I'm a squib, aren't I?" he said dejectedly.

"What? No! No, no, no, no, no, my dear boy. Both of you follow me, Nick you are in for a treat indeed." And with that he walked through the shops back door and into the private area.

"You must be special," Nicholas commented as the two boys followed the old wand maker, "he's never called me by my nickname before."

Olivander lead the boys to the back of the private area and stopped. Flicking his wand, a thick carpet on the floor rolled back revealing a trap door that promptly opened. "Come on, boys," said Olivander, walking down the stairs the trap door had revealed. The two boys looked at each other before following the old man.

Down the stairs they went, walking for about two minutes before they reached a small, dark and dank room. "Let's see if we can get some light in here." The old man said, flicking his wand again and lighting the various candles throughout the room.

"This, my dear boys, is the Archives. This is where we place the occasional rare wands the Olivander's make whenever we get our hands on a rare core. Some of these wands are centuries old because only a very special type of witch or wizard can use them."

Olivander gave his wand another flick and about ten beautiful ancient wand boxes set themselves in a pile. Olivander picked up the nearest one and pulled out a comparatively simple wand. "This wand is ten and quarter inches, yew, Veela hair, slightly springy and about ninety years old. Normally only part Veela can use these wands—your cousin, Dominique for instance has this wands sister—try it out."

Sev took the wand and gave it a wave. Nothing happened and Olivander took it off him. Another was given to him. "Twelve inches, oak, Pheonix tear captured in a crystal, stiff. Two hundred and six. Give it a whirl." Sev had only moved his hand slightly when it too was taken away.

Olivander took a long time to choose the next wand, his hand hovering over a few boxes as in to pick them up, before shaking his head slightly and changing his mind.

Finally picking up a very plain box, Olivander frowned in thought. "Well, well, well, I didn't know there were any of these types of wands here… I wonder…" He looked up to the two boys. "The wand core for this wand is extremely difficult to obtain—not to mention highly dangerous—and it is extremely difficult to sell as it will only work _at all_ with one person. These wands can wait for hundreds of years for the right wizard…" he gazed at Sev with searching eyes. He carefully took out the plainest wand Sev had ever seen and handed it to the boy. "Eleven and a quarter inches, reed, werewolf tail hair, slightly flexible and about five hundred years old."

When he took the wand, sudden warmth flowed into Sev's fingers. He gave the wand an experimental swish and what looked like tiny blue fireworks sparked from the wand. Nicholas and Olivander whooped at the sight.

Taking Sev's wand and putting it back into the box, Olivander scurried back up the stairs with the two boys at his heels, swishing his wand at the last second, extinguishing the candles and ordering the wands back into their places. The three went out to the main shop where Olivander got Nicholas to wrap to box in brown paper.

Turning to Sev Olivander looked the boy in the eyes. "You look after that wand, Mr. Potter, because it will be as loyal as anything, however werewolf hair wands are extremely jealous, only choosing wizards who will never be able use another wand. Understand this, Mr. Potter, this may be your first wand but it is also, irrevocably your last."


	5. Halloween

_AN: Um… sorry for the wait. I finished it ages ago but. didn't. post… it…_

**Chapter Four**

**Halloween**

"Sev!" Came the call from a Ravenclaw first year by the name of Rose Weasley.

Sev had been trudging through the thin layer of snow that had fallen during the night making his way toward Hagrid's hut where the Weasley/Potter cousin's were meeting to give Sev his presents and have some morning tea.

It was his birthday after all.

The red-headed girl came running up to him as he turned to greet her, his present wrapped neatly under one arm.

"Hello, Rosie. How goes it way up there in Ravenclaw huh?" The Slytherin taunted.

Rose gave a harsh laugh. "It goes well… except, of course for the _actual_ getting into the common room! You know we have to answer a philosophical question to get in? And if you get it wrong you have to wait around for someone else to come and answer correctly, a prefect comes out just before curfew to make sure there's no one stuck out there.

"Anyway," she continued, "what about living in the Slytherin dungeon, eh? Must get pretty cold, my friend Penny Parkinson's sister is in Slytherin and she said that the common room's under the _lake_. Is it _really_ under the lake? It would get pretty cold wouldn't it?"

Sev shrugged. "Yeah, it's under the lake, it's got this… dim green light… but it's not too cold. This girl, Rebecca found a shag rug in the corner that makes you the perfect temperature. She thinks it's enchanted."

Coming up to the hut the pair knocked together and the door opened revealing a beaming Hagrid. "'Ere's the birthday boy!" He boomed, beckoning the pair into the slightly crowded space.

Sev saw the tall, dark skinned Freddy Weasley, perched on the chest of drawers with Louis whose delicate appearence contrasted dramatically with his wild grin. Victorie appeared as dignified as ever sitting on one of the giant chair's calmly telling off her younger sister Dominique who was letting Beast slobber all over her cropped blonde hair from the floor. Molly was laughing from the other chair her ginger hair matching Victorie's; on the bed James and Lysander Scamander where arguing about the existence of Krumple-horned snorkack's while Lysander's brother watched on dreamily.

"'Appy twelfth birthday, Sev." Louis called from the drawers, a slight accent the evidence of spending half of his life in France.

"Yeah, happy b-day snaky-boy!" James added breaking off his conversation.

Sev grinned and made his way over to the only chair left while Rose deposited her present on the small pile on the table.

"Enough chit-chat, I want to see what our little snaky-boy got!" Mini announced from the floor.

For the next hour Sev was happy, joking around with his cousin's and opening his presents.

**-_- GHRS -_-**

After Sev had dumped his presents into his trunk he decided to take the rest of the day off homework, figuring that he could make up for it on Sunday.

He went up to the Great hall for a quick lunch than left to enjoy another thoroughly enjoying afternoon of puzzling over Hogwarts' mysteries.

He was on the seventh floor having a conversation with a fat lady in a painting when they came.

**~ GHRS ~**

Scorpius was on his way to the Library when one of the staircases he was on shifted, he had figured that he might find an alternate route if he continued so he didn't stop.

After half an hour of wandering around, he was starting to panic. He didn't have any clue where he was, none of these painting's seemed familiar and when he asked where he was they gave him vague answer's such as '_in front of the painting of Ediards the Vague_' or '_next to the painting that is not really a painting at all, well actually it _is_ a painting but it's not _only_ a painting… well I guess it _is_ only a painting but it hides something that is _not_ a painting… though it doesn't really _hide_ it per say…_' at which point Scorpius had moved on and not asked again.

Hearing noises from around the next corner, the tall blond stopped. "Please-oof-stop." An all too familiar voice begged.

Scorpius's eyes widened and he took a step back. _Just ignore it_, he told himself, _the git doesn't deserve help. Just ignore it. Just ignore it._

"Aw, the little Slytherin wants us to stop, Joshie," came a boy's voice, two or three years older than himself. "do you think we should?"

"Noo, this serves the little Slytherin right, snooping around the entrance to our common room." There was the sound of a foot colliding with a stomach.

Scorpius winced. He _couldn't _just leave him here. Stepping around the corner, Scorpius saw a small black haired boy lying curled up on the floor, his arms protecting his head while two third year Gryffindor's kicked him over and over, savagely.

What could he do? They were both bigger than him, they both probably knew a million ways to duel while he had no clue. _What could he do?_

Thinking quickly, Scorpius aimed his wand at the helmet of the suit of armour two meters in front of the boys.

'Wingardium leviosa.' The grey eyed boy whispered, swishing and flicking his wand as he'd seen Sev do yesterday, he then threw up his wand arm, sending the helmet crashing into the ceiling then dropping to the floor.

"What the—?" one of the boys questioned, looking up. He and the other one stepped over the boy on the floor to get closer to the sound.

"Who's there?" The other one called.

Wasting no time, Scorpius darted forward and grabbed the other boy's arm, dragging him to his feet and racing back the way he'd come.

They'd almost gotten around the corner when an angry voice shouted "Hey!" from behind them.

The two boys ran down a staircase and round a bend, well aware of the sounds of pursuit.

"This way," Sev hissed, pulling aside a tapestry to reveal a secret passage, dragging his saviour in.

They kept running through the castle until they were both sure that their chasers were long gone.

"Thanks,"Sev said, a little short of breath.

"Whatever," Scorpius answered. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

Sev looked around, blinking. "Yeah, second floor, outside of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Moaning who?"

"Myrtle," Sev answered, starting down a corridor, Scorpius following, "she's a ghost. Killed in her bathroom about 70 years ago."

"Killed?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. She said that shethere was minding her own business then there was a boy and then yellow eyes in the sink. Didn't make much sense."

The two rounded a corner and made their way down the marble staircase. "Huh. I didn't know there was anyone killed at Hogwarts."

Sev snorted. "You do know that one of the most famous battles in wizarding history was fought here almost twenty years ago, right? One of my uncles died in it, my parents fought in it, my grandparents fought in it, I think your dad and grandparents fought in it too."

Scorpius flushed. "Yeah, I know about _that_. I mean I didn't know there was anyone _before_ the war killed at Hogwarts. Apart from Dumbledore."

"Come _on_, the school's about a thousand years old. Of course people have been killed in it. Wicked."

The entrance to the Slytherin common room opened and the two boys walked through the threshold. Neither of them pausing to think about it they both made their way toward Rebecca who was sitting on her shag rug in the darkest corner buried in the transfiguration textbook.

"What're you doing?" Sev asked that setting down.

Scorpius snorted. "She's got _Basic Transfiguration_, so of course she's doing her potions homework."

Sev laughed.

Rebecca froze.

She remained still for a moment before slowly raining her gaze to the only two people she could almost consider friends.

They were looking at her.

Confused.

They weren't arguing or calling the other names. They were sitting _right next to each other_. And _they_ were confused? What about Rebecca? She had more right for confusion than _them_. She noticed that Sev's face was starting to bruise.

"What happened to Sev's face? Why are you on good terms? What's going _on_?"

"I walked in on some Gryffindor's beating him up, saved his behind, and then came back." Scorpius shrugged.

Rebecca continued to stare at them incredulously. She realised that her mouth was hanging slightly open and closed it.

"You were beaten up?" A new voice asked. The trio turned to see a sixth year boy sitting at the closest table with three other Slytherin's.

"Yes." Sev said.

The Slytherin's frown deepened, Rebecca noticed that he was a perfect.

A pointy girl with red hair said, "That's the fifth time this year, David. You've to go to White."

"Like that'll help in the slightest." Another student scoffed.

Rebecca rubbed her arm, a small frown crinkling her face. "What are you talking about?"

It was the prefect who spoke first., "Ever since the last war… some people who lost family member's… or who are just angry about the war… have come… to the assumption that all Slytherin's are evil and that everyone who is evil is in Slytherin."

"But that's ridiculous!"

The redhead grinned. "Of course it is, but there are still some idiot's who believe it—generally Gryffindor's but there are a few teacher's and Hufflepuff's though Revenclaw's with this perspective are rare."

"What's this got to do with Sev being beaten up?"

"Some of the more… violent ones see a younger Slytherin by themselves and decide to 'teach them a lesson'."

"But that's—"

The girl laughed again, cutting Rebecca's sentence short. "Stupid? Cruel? Hypocritical? Prejudiced? All of the above?"

"Yeah," Rebecca finished meekly. "Why won't going to White help?"

"Because whoever beat up your friend will get a year's detention, get suspended or expelled today, and next week some other bonehead just does it again."


End file.
